The Third Child
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: [AU] "If my brothers represent the sun and the moon, then I represent the very Earth itself, her maternal voice whispers sweet nothings in my ear, while despising every human in the process, if both my brothers' own descendants want to slit each others throats? then good for them, because my concerns lay elsewhere. -sigh- what's a soon to be immortal third child going to do?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Child**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other certain elements from anime to games. I only own my OC-insert.**

 **Warning: Language, Violence, Death, Gore.**

 **Rated: M**

 **This is merely a trial run, if you guys want me to continue this, let me know in the reviews.**

 **and I also made a little fix on where the prologue was supposed to be and among other things.**

 **So, with that, enjoy!**

 **Prologue: The third child is born.**

"Ashura, my time is drawing near." Was the voice of a feeble old man lying on his deathbed. Who now has his eyes closed, wearing a white robe that has six magatamas on the collar, with a long beard, pale brown hair that has slightly greyed due to his age.

This is Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the revered Sage of the six paths.

"Father!" Was the voice of his youngest son who wears a similar robe with six magatama's on his collar, with two wrapped braid locks on his brown hair on each side of his head, with a small goatee.

This is Ashura ootsutsuki, and he was not alone as the other people are behind him with concerns on their faces, clearly relatives as their distraught that he is dying.

Hagoromo was not finished talking. "I was not able to guide this world well." He rasped.

Ashura interjects. "That is not true! We'll pass on your will to many, many people through Ninshu, Father!" He resolutely said.

"But I leave behind some who will not. Indra came by last night." He revealed, much to his son's shock. After he told his son the occurrence, he raised hand that was shaking, taking much effort to do just that.

"Forgive me." He pleaded, Ashura took his hand with his own as the second born speaks. "Father, be at peace. If elder brother's soul will reincarnate over and over again, then so shall mine." He declares with the eyes of determination.

Before anymore words could be said, a new one is heard that brought the chill down their spines, but it is the voice they recognized immediately. "And so too, shall the cycle of war and death to repeat itself in the future, peace will be paved in blood. I have warned you about this before old man." Everyone barred Hagoromo turn to the source of that voice, who they saw left them shocked.

Standing before them is a woman in her mid-twenties, standing at least about 5'8, having long snow-white hair that reaches to the back of her knees with her sideburns tied by blue wrapping bands held by golden strings, white slim eyebrows to indicate her hair is natural, and wearing a headband that has a red bow attached to the back of said headband, the most unnerving would be the red eyes that are slit like a cats, or a demons that have markings underneath her eyes, similar to Indra's but only red. And wearing the most unique set of armor anyone has ever seen.

Having four red plating's on each arm with the top two curved outwards, being held by golden strings, having the same blue and gold lines that circled around the edges of the plates, then wearing a black turtleneck jumpsuit underneath the red collar of the white kimono, concealed by the matching body armor with golden line that on the red jewel, two patches on each shoulder with some kind of symbols no one understands, long sleeves tied by red ropes from the arm joints to the wrists that cover red fingerless gloves.

For the lower parts of her attire, having a blue string tied around her waist that holds two side armor, and further down, on her legs, she wears pants with the white parts on the bottom of her legs that have her upper thighs exposed, having sandals that are slightly high heeled, with ankle guards, said pants is concealed by even more armor plating's, red underneath, and the white out with a symbol that reminds everyone of Indra's sharingan eye. **(1)**

All in all, she must be the most intimidating person to ever walk around the earth, and this is none other than…

"Durga. Is that you?" Hagoromo asked, both happy and sad, happy because she hasn't seen her for years, sad that this will be the last he will ever see her again.

'Durga' moves closer to him on his left side of the bed, making her armor to rattle with each movement she makes, moving past an old man with a ban on his head. She then moves behind Hagoromo, her hard look softens a bit, as she traces her hands on his hair, making him relax slightly under her ministrations "Yes, it is me old man, I tried to come here as fast as I could, to see you one last time before you pass to the other side." She replies for all to hear.

Hagoromo hums lightly. "I'm glad you came all this way to see me, it's been too long since we last met, yet I feel that you've not aged a bit, why is that? My dear daughter." He inquires.

'Durga' hums in contemplation, leaving everyone with bated breath. "It is because…" and then the screen turns black.

 **(3** **rd** **POV: Flashback: Years earlier)**

Silence…

Absolute silence…

She doesn't like it.

Quite the contrary.

Susan loves it.

Nothing but the void is what greets her after she died, if one asks, how did she die? She will tell you with a straight face that she was pushed off the edge in an underground subway station, get hit by a train in a timely manner, the sound of screams was the only thing she heard, and she can assure you it was no accident.

It was on purpose.

To go back a little further, she has always been a smart girl, even at a young age, when her parents discovered this, she was enrolled to school early, moving on to high school, then all the way up to College, she made many teachers proud to have a smart child like her.

Of course after good. comes the bad.

many of her fellow students always look at her with barely concealed envy, accusing her as a teachers pet, always so eager to please them and her parents like the ideal child she is, leaving little to no friends at all, she didn't want them either, not out of being anti-social, but rather being an introverted person by nature.

But they are wrong on all accounts, because in truth, Susan works very hard where she is today, she forced herself to apply everything on herself, and only for herself, her parents do not care for her, living with a rich family like hers, and you get the idea of stereotypical rich assholes, but she would never say it flat out on that last part in front of their faces.

One day however, she was invited to abroad, to go outside of America, she accepted it of course, because they are riding on a plane from the united states to. Can you guess the only place that was called the land of the rising sun?

Here's a hint, it was Japan.

She was among other students that enroll in college, being in her second year, many volunteered to go rather eagerly, Susan was excited too, but had enough restraint not to show it, the young woman was introvert as mentioned, but it doesn't take a genius to know she was vibrating in her seat in a positive way.

And one long plane ride later, they landed in into the most beautiful place in her eyes, Susan stayed close with the other students with their teacher leading the way, for a couple of days we stayed enjoying the sites and places we go to, even buy stuff from other stores, mostly anime, let it never be said that Susan doesn't have a hobby outside of work, she is a bit of an otaku. Okay, she's a hardcore otaku, she likes Japan for their anime, but doesn't mean she can't enjoy the wonders that Japan can offer.

'But sadly, all good things come to an end.' Susan thought morosely.

In the last day before we head back to America, everyone decided to return to their assigned hotel via underground subway station as the distance was far, she was unknowingly unlucky enough to be in the front. And one female college student, named Alice had an evil bone in her body, due to her nasty streak in conspiring against other people, on the outside, she is like one of those popular girls that could accomplish anything, high on the social ladder, and never looked like she could hurt anybody.

But that can't be far from the truth as the dark side of Alice involves selling drugs at night, ruining other people's lives with either blackmail or threatening to have them under arrest, and leaving everyone none the wiser, your typical problem student with some criminal elements.

She heard that her father is also a cop, and a 'daddy's girl', so it's no surprise why she manages to get away with it most of the time.

For Susan, that girl hate's her entire existence, plain and simple, Susan doesn't understand where this hatred stems from, out of jealousy like so many others is what she suspects, but she doesn't care knowing that it will lead to unneeded trouble on her end, thus ignoring her entirely.

Which will be her own undoing as the girl took this opportunity to get at Susan, regardless if anyone is watching or not, she suspects that she was drinking alcohol, college students are commonly comprised of adults, thus legal to drink, and Japan has an age limit of twenty, with her fellow classmates already reached passed it, so it's not farfetched if some of them wanted to try sake or anything that one finds only in Japan.

And thus, what become an eventful time in Japan, lead to bone-chilling horror as everyone bared witness to Susan's demise by a speeding train that was heading to a different destination that is not theirs, a flash of pain hit her full force, but it was only for a second before everything went black, and silence soon after.

And now, her she is, nothing but the sound of her thoughts. It's the only power she even has here, she can't move, can't see, and can feel only the cold that this place has over her, countless other people would love the warmth the sun gives them, but Susan however, has always seen a certain allure the cold of certain kinds have to offer her, mainly the winter and raining seasons.

The darkness such as the one she is in has always been viewed as a bad thing by many, probably because that they fear the unknown but if you ask the recently deceased soul no more in a ripe age of 22 years old, she has always the darkness to be considered-in her opinion-a safe haven for those who were cast aside by those who had a 'brighter future'.

But for her, she is one of those who's 'brighter future' has been taken away from, thus the result of one slightly drunk Alice to commit murder out of jealousy, on Japanese soil no less, there is no way her killer is going to get away from this one, Susan doubts Alice's dad is going to be able to help her as they are too far apart, granted, she might not know how Japan deals with criminals of any kind, but no doubt their criminal justice system is a little different then America's in how they treat them.

And whether Alice survives through this or not is something she will never know, but she is fine with that, she also doubts that her parents wont stand for this either, although something tells her that it is not out of love, but rather losing their golden cow to get even more rich.

'Damn rich people.' She remarked spitefully in her head.

'But that's okay, because I find this place much more soothing, no responsibility, no punishment, no reward, no salvation, or damnation, heaven or hell, just pure silence, it sounds… so nice actually.' Susan thought as she floats in the void in content, if she could smile, she would have, while she, like everyone else, fears death. And only an idiot would say they don't. it is a primal fear, a natural fear.

Everyone fears death, but it is the unknown that people fear just as much, no one knows of what happens when they die, hence why they are afraid of dying, and many people prefer to live.

But Susan thinks differently. She has always considers life as an ugly beast, concealed by the most beautiful of lies, while she finds peace in death because it whispers nothing but truths, even if they were harsh, but she accepts them all the same.

That is why, for a long period of time, she begins to like this place more and more, a place where she can finally find rest.

Where the very edge of the abyss is her one, and only true companion.

Until a beat was heard throughout the vast darkness, making her mind freeze, then another beat was heard again, and again, and again, like those drum sounds from slender the eight pages, the page one and two version theme, making it like a slow heartbeat sound.

Without warning, the noise stops, making her be on guard, not dropping it for even a second, even though she cant move, until a twinkle of green light appears, ever so slowly, it grows to noticeable levels.

And out from that light came something that looks similar to the life stream from final fantasy VII, but a little different, she snaps to reality as several tendrils brush themselves against her arms, her cheeks, and legs, like a cat would, before they grab her by the stomach and her limbs, very gently, almost as if she were the most fragile thing to hold.

And they are pulling her towards the light.

Realizing what's happening, she tried to struggle, and she is surprised she can move again, tears well up in her eyes, that she can't escape from them.

"Don't, let me go, I dont want to leave, I just found my peace in this darkness, I dont want to leave it here, I can now finally rest away from everything that has happen in my life, so stop."

Her plea was left unheard, thus she struggles with all her might.

"Don't do this."

Again they paid no heed.

"PLEAS STOP!" Was her final, desperate cry as her tears come in full force, knowing the despair and hopelessness eating her away at her soul, but she struggled against grip.

As she became close to the light, what then came next was…

 **"Do not cry, my dear child."**

A voice?

Yes, a voice, she is hearing a voice, an ancient voice at that! But she can't discern where it's coming from.

 **"Lay your fears to rest."**

The more she hears it, the more relaxed she is becoming from how it sounds so soothing, and oh so motherly, her struggling became less and less, until finally, she stops altogether, laying limp, but a hiccup erupts from her throat on occasions, but otherwise, she stayed silent.

 **"Entrust yourself to my loving embrace."**

Susan sniffed and hiccupped some more, behaving like a child for the first time, something she never had the chance to be, this voice compels her so, as smaller tendrils tenderly wiped off the tears out of her eyes as the bigger ones wrapped themselves around her, like a cocoon, unknowingly making herself go into a fetal position inside.

 **"And receive the one thing you were never given your whole life, one, that only I can give."**

Susan closes her eyes as a lullaby reaches her ears, lulling her to sleep, giving all her trust to the voice.

 **"The love of a mother."**

It was not long before the cocoon that holds the slumbering Susan was then engulfed by the light, it then vanished, leaving the darkness behind.

 **"We will meet again soon my dear, so please, wait for me."**

 **(Unknown amount of time later)**

She couldn't think straight because she lost all senses, this lead her to wriggle impulsively, this behavior kept going until, something, or possibly someone picked her up, she tried to wiggle her way out of their hold, she soon stopped seeing as there is no way out of it, plus a comforting, masculine voice calmed her down.

"Shhh. it's alright little one, no harm will come to you." The voice promised, and for some reason, Susan believed them, so she stayed still for awhile as she listens to the voice, and as well as his heartbeat as he holds her closely to his chest, with overwhelming curiosity, she now at last tries to open her eyes, she blinks a couple of times to adjusts to the light blinding her.

Once she got that down, she looked around, noting everything with surprising amount of clarity for one so young, the room is nothing special, just a square room with little next to nothing, in other words, it was completely bland, she continued to look around until a chuckle reached her ears, looking up at the source, only to freeze.

For she sees a man with a pale brown, long ass beard that would give master Pai Mei from Kill bill a run for his money, with matching hair with two bangs spiking up like horns, alongside with two actual horns spiked upwards, many deep wrinkles, but the one thing that caught her attention was the very thing shut down her mind, the one thing she is very damn familiar with, one that triggered her memories.

The Samsara eyes, the eyes of god, the eyes that walk the borders of life and death, but the most common name?

The Rinnegan.

It then clicked everything together in her mind as to where she is.

'I have been reborn in the naruto-verse, and most likely born as the daughter of the Sage of the six paths himself, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.' Susan thought. With that piece of information, she did the only thing that any logical person would do.

And that is by crying, not caring for the man's now revealed identity's confused and concerned face as he tries to calm her down again, with little success.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **And that's all folks, if you guys like this story, let me know on the reviews. And don't be afraid to PMS me if you have any ideas or suggestions to make.**

 **I know that this is short compared to my other stories, but this is called a trial run, and a prologue for a reason, so intentionally made it short, but I will make it up to you guys with chapter 1, promise.**

 **(1) As for the attire 'Durga' was wearing? -who you no doubt guess who that is by now- well, to help you fit the pieces together, it is supposed to be the 2** **nd** **stage armor that Archer Inferno Tomoe Gozen from Fate: Grand Order wears, since her armor was similar to the ones those in the Naruto-verse wears, specifically the Senju and the uchiha wearing armor to some extent, as well as Indra's during his fight with Ashura, whether it was a good idea to add Tomoe Gozen's armor or not since I find it as a underrated battle attire in all of Fanfiction is up in the air, but my decision regardless people.**

 **And instead of the sword and spear, I will replace the spear with another sword, what sword is it? I won't tell you just yet, but needless to say, it is my most ideal weapon ever.**

 **But until then. Tootaloo! (Vajra jumps out the open 50 story window, screaming SUBALUWA as he lands, causing a crater, then ran like hell as if the devil was breathing heavily on his ass.)**


	2. Family times

**The Third Child**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

 **Warning: Language. Violence. Death. Gore. Horror.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Hello my pretties! Did you miss me? (Drinking capri sun, only to have it to spill out from multiple bullet holes out of my body, I looks down, then gaze back at the audience that have guns with smoking barrels) I guess not!**

 **(Tosses the glass away, then jumps off the bar table) It has finally arrived! The one you've all been waiting for, chapter 1, I hope the wait was worth it, because boy do my fingers hurt like a motherfucker!**

 **Anyway. It's review time!**

 **Graymar1: Thank you. And more chapters will come, spread the word for all who are interested in this story.**

 **Siri Uchiha: Promising indeed, I will update as much chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Mr. Meowington: Happy to catch your interest my friend.**

 **KyuubiNoPuma: That "screen fades to black" is me trying to do something similar what Nagato did at the end of episode 196, check it up, and you see what I mean. And I was trying to convey the character Susan is in her first life, it may sound like a screenplay to you, which I don't know how tht works in fanfiction if I am being perfectly honest, and I will fix the error with the POV soon, so bear with me here.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: I try to expand a little with reincarnation fic's in the time of the sage of the six paths, there are not a lot of those out there, and thank you very much, also Durga has something that her brothers don't, if you read a certain part of the summary, that is a hint to consider.**

 **Guest(1): Thank you.**

 **That's all the review for now, before I start, just a quick reminder to all those flamers and haters out there, if you all came here only to bash on my stories, or don't like what you are reading, you are more than welcome to leave, I mean seriously, I am not forcing you to read any of this.**

 **Stay or leave, Real simple.**

 **So on with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Childhood, not again!**

 **(Susan's POV)**

After that little episode, I calm down enough to think of the situation I'm in.

My father-it sounds weird when I think about it-tucks me in the futon, I was confused, why not a crib, until remembering that cribs weren't invented back in the old days, so it makes sense.

'I'm drawing a blank here, this world should not even exist, and yet it's right in front of me, and I still cannot believe it.' I thought, desperate in trying to wrap my around it all, but no dice, as I was thinking more into it, the more I began to pale immediately, recalling how the future is going to happen. And because of one specific character.

Black Zetsu.

It took everything to calm myself down, the horror scurrying into my veins as the images of two brothers fight each other for the right to lead humanity to world peace, peace that never existed in the first place, because of Black Zetsu tempting Indra, manipulating him for his own ends, and he never realized this, even when it was too late.

To make it worse, Indra and Ashura now happen to be my own brothers, if Hagoromo himself was not a big enough hint.

'How does one deal with this level of dilemma? In fact, how do I fit in all of this? What significance do I even hold!?' She frantically asks myself multiple questions, but no answer in sight

The sound of flaps from the far end ripped me out of my thoughts, lo and behold, came three people. Hagoromo bringing two boys, I almost choked my own spit upon recognizing their faces immediately, and it took everything to stop my younger self from crying again.

It wouldn't do to cause concern.

"Is that our new little sister, Father?" The short-haired boy asked as he sits next to my right with curiosity in his black orbs, with the other boy who I know to be Indra sits to my left.

"Yes Ashura, meet your youngest sister, Ootsutsuki Durga." He introduces him to her, which confirms her suspicions.

'Durga huh? It has a nice ring to it.' I thought with approval, as if to reflect what I think without my consent, I giggle happily as I raise my baby hands towards them, the much older boy with the long brown hair allows my tiny fingers to grab his much bigger finger, he smiles.

'A good job so far Su- Durga, don't screw this up.' I corrected myself, it seems I am going to have to get used to my new name from now on.

"Hello little sister, my name is Indra, it is nice to meet you at last." I return his greeting with another giggle as I grab his finger, I then look at Ashura, tilting my head in a cutely manner with a wide, inquisitive stare only a baby could make, seeing me staring at him, he introduces himself next with a little stammer.

"H-hey uhm, Durga. My name is Ashura, nice to meet you too, welcome to the family." I put him at ease with only giggles in response at his attempts, my older side would agree with my thoughts.

"Indra. Ashura, I want the two of you to keep watch over her for the time being, your studies will be put on hold, I have business to attend to with the others."

"Yes Father." They replied back as he leaves us to ourselves and closes the flap-covered doors, hearing only his footsteps fading from the background.

All was quiet until I decided to get rid of the silence with the only way I know how, plus to keep appearence.

"bub, oa wu ga." I make baby noises to get their attention, I can't form proper sentences because my body is not fully developed yet, but it worked like magic as they turn their eyes back to me, I give them a cute glare, cheeks puffed, the boys look at each before they shrug in resignation, but their smiles betray what they felt for their new family member, they began to play with me.

'Maybe this new life doesn't sound so bad I suppose.' I thought with some warmth in my heart as we form a bond as siblings.

But our first sibling moment was ruined when a very familiar urge hits me, I paled on the inside.

"Elder brother, do you smell that?" Ashura asked all too calmly, eyes completely covered by shadows.

"Why yes indeed Ashura, I smell it too." Indra replied, with an eerie sense of calm, with the same shadowed eye's, it terrifies even me.

And in sync, they both glance at me, staring at me as if I performed sacrilege in their presence.

Considering that I just pretty much took a big dump underneath the blankets, they are not entirely wrong

'I take it back, this is going to suck major donkey balls!" The embarrassment became too much for me to handle as I began to cry loudly at the top of my lungs, making both boys to cringe.

 **(Years later)**

Time passed by me like a blur, I am now seven years of age and I have grown my snow-white hair to lengths a little more longer than Indra's, but more straight and smoother, with bangs that barely touched the bottom of my chin, slim eyebrows with the same color, indicating it to be natural.

I was stumped by this little tidbit, why am I the only one to have such hair while my father and brothers have brown? I don't have a clue, but I can only speculate that I have inherited it from my Grandmother's side of the family since she is the only one with white hair.

Hamura doesn't count as I remembered him watching over Kaguya's prison that is the moon itself after the battle he and Hagoromo waged against her for months on end, and there is no indication of having children of his own, but he has followers soon then after within the unknown gaps between the timeline before the warring states began, if mentioning that one scene from Naruto: The last was any indication.

I sometimes thought about my mother, I was told she died due to complications in giving birth to me, I was a little sadden at not given the chance to know her, but I got over it soon enough, and pass it off as a curse to never know a mothers' love, it may sound cynical, but in my old life, I was jaded from beginning to end, so I can help myself with that kind of thinking.

Anyway, it was nighttime right now, crickets chirping outside, and I am sitting on my knees with a soft, circular pad underneath me, and a board stand in my front, scribbling down words as I am practicing my writing and reading until I get them right, some books lay next to me in small piles, with several I've already finished.

I am currently inside father's study area with light torches on each side, with several books lying on the floor, my brothers and I who are now a little grown up. I am no more than five years old, Meaning, they are now ten or twelve, with Indra being the oldest of course. With me. I am now old enough to start learning the basics, such as reading and writing, henceforth the papers and books in front of me.

I am wearing similar clothing like my siblings that have their own set like it was depicted on the show, magatama's sewed around the collars, a sash wrapped around my waist and with pale green pants to finish the set.

Overall, everything was basically the very epitome of peace and quiet.

"Daaaghh! Elder Brother! Durga! How can you read all of this?!"

Until it was ruined by a voice riddled with indignation. My eyebrows twitched in irritation, knowing there is only one person who would dare disturb such perfect tranquility, getting up from my position, I move next to my study board, overlooking at my left is Indra sitting with his own studies, mainly books about Ninshu, on his right are two piles of stacked blue covered books, with the tallest one indicating that he had finished in record time,

I personally find it impressive for one so young, a successful prodigy in the future, I am no slouch either as I am picking things up quickly as I go, so we sort of clicked, I guess it would explain why I get along so well with him.

But considering that I had more knowledge that came with the territory of having to possess twenty-two years' worth of experience from my old life, with now adding six in this one, making a total of twenty-eight, which makes me spiritually close to being thirty years old, so it would be considered an unfair advantage, hell, if I wanted to, I could exceed even him by a landslide, but I refrain from doing so, I have no desire to draw attention to myself.

I prefer sticking in the background, thank you very much.

I set my gaze away from Indra to see over to the other side, and I am not surprised with what I saw.

Ashura was slacking off from his studies again, just like the show depicted him, with a book or two, with even one opened and facing the ground, he is not showing much of an effort as I seen him in the filler episodes.

A useless dropout, but he is my brother. And I love him all the same.

"Ashura, please refrain from such behavior, Durga is trying to focus on her own studies." Indra admonishing him gently.

"But it's so boring, you two have been at it for a while now, when are you going to stop?" He complains petulantly.

Only to let out a painful squawk as he gets hit in the forehead by a thrown writing brush, courtesy of me with my hand extended.

I am not one to show such aggressive behavior, but it was Ashura's fault that he made me act this way.

 **(Flashback: Five years after Durga's birth: Durga's POV)**

My times of infancy were all nothing more than a repetitive performance. Eat, sleep, and drop a bomb at the most inconvenient of times, rinse and repeat. Much to my own embarrassment, my baby instincts couldn't handle the scrunch faces of my brothers and other onlookers whenever they have free time to spend with me, and they go to our father to help my predicament due to my lack of proper motor functions.

I tell you now, that man had the patience of a saint, because not once did I see him give a disgusted look whenever he wipes me from my bodily wastes, he did it all with the straightest face I've ever seen, and ever since I (re)learned on how to walk and run, the early memories made me feel so mortified, I hid under the new set of blankets like a turtle.

"C'mon Durga, I know it was an embarrassing thing Ashura told you about, but you can't keep yourself hidden under your blankets through the whole day." The voice of Indra reached through my blankets.

"No! I would rather stay in here for a whole day, Ashura had to tell me the whole thing, I have never felt so mortified than I am right now, so please, just go away!" I shouted into my covers, burying myself deeper into my little lair out of stubbornness.

'To finish the icing on the cake, I was aware of it all, this is exactly why Babies shouldn't remember any of the things they had go through, period!' I silently bemoaned in despair and humiliation.

Ashura on the other hand, I can hear him snicker from the sidelines at my expense. "Oh please, I find this entertaining, it is so worth the wait in teasing you for the trouble you had us go through when you were a baby." And he begins to poke my sides.

He was not the sharpest tool in the shed, because he pretty much made the mistake of poking the eye of a sleeping proverbial dragon in the form of a little girl.

That girl being me.

When my ears twitched at his hardly concealed snickering and endless prodding, and being the cause of my situation, I did the most natural thing.

"ASHURAAAAA!" I go into a childish rage, emerge out of my blankets to pounce on him to the ground with the speeds of a trap door spider, and made it my mission in wrapping his arm in a vice grip with both my hands and feet, performing an arm lock, then trying to bite his hand off, thanks to my body being a hybrid of both human and alien via the Ootsutsuki clan on Hagoromo's side, my growth rate was a little faster compared to normal kids.

"YEOOW! Durga stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't tease you ever again, let me go!" Ashura begged.

So, it's no surprise that my completely strong set of sharp teeth made him howl in pain.

Stopping my biting to reply to him back, but not letting go of his arm. "No, but once I'm done with you, you will soon will be!" Then chomp him on the arm once more with comically shark-like teeth.

"AHHHH! Mercy! Mercy!" He screamed/pleaded.

I glare at him with glowing red eyes, releasing my teeth again to reply with a calm, but demonic voice. **"Sorry, all out of mercy."** I saw him pale as it was at that moment that he knew…

He fucked up.

"Durga, let Ashura go, I think you've proved your point."

And of course. An older voice came from none other than Father, just in time to save Ashura's finger from a fate worse than death, I snapped out of it with a grumble, plus reluctance, I let go of him, my brother wasted no time in zooming behind him, only to peek an eye out towards me while trying to soother the pain on his arm.

He became smug, he sticks his tongue at me, while pulling down an eyelid in the process with a finger. The same one I would have bitten off next.

"GRRRR!" I growled at him for being such a brat, making him jump back in fright.

What? That's what he gets for laughing and poking fun at my misery! Indra would just stand idly by, shake his head at his misfortune, I saw a bead of sweat sliding down on his temple from the whole debacle, he was smart enough not to say anything, lest I focus my currently menacing-read cute-glare on him instead.

Wise brother, that one.

"Durga." I look back at Father, to see him with a stern look on his face. "Calm yourself, getting mad at Ashura won't get you anywhere, we will learn to control your temper when we get the chance, unless you want to start now, I presume?" I turn stiff from the underlining threat.

Father is the only one to ever curb my wrath and live to tell the tale about it, he is the one person I dare not sink my teeth into for many obvious reasons.

I swear, if the old man had eyebrows, he would raise one in a challenging manner, daring me to go and try to take a crack at him like I did to Ashura.

"No father." I wisely stepped down with a silent huff, but it does not stop me from glaring daggers at Ashura with a silent message 'Watch your back, or else I will be chewing on it next'.

Ashura got the message, and nodded so rapidly fast, I could have sworn I heard his pea-size brain rattling like a rolling dice. Indra sighed quietly in relief, seeing that the storm has passed because I calm down enough not to pounce on anyone who would dare anger me.

For now, anyway.

And thus, begins the life of one little demon girl with a nasty temper. Don't get me wrong, I love my whole family with all my heart, we share good times together, but we do get into childish squabbles on occasions like a family would go through.

More like with Ashura than anyone else because he tends to be on my main target most of the time.

 **(Flashback: End)**

Such as right now.

"What the hell was that for!?" He exclaims at me as he recovered, ignoring the stinging sensation on his forehead, giving me the stink eye.

I smack the board repeatedly that vibrated through the room, I glared right back at him in open defiance.

"Learning. Be quiet or leave. I don't care which." Was all I said to him.

In my old life, I could understand Japanese, it was one of the requirements during my second term in college, but this is an old dialect, equivalent to ancient Japanese in my old world in the feudal era, so I had to get myself reacquainted, a painful process, but its showing results.

Yet, for some reason, just because I can't read or speak doesn't mean I don't understand them perfectly what their saying when I first arrived here, no language barrier between us.

Anime logic is weird like that.

But I also suspect that the voice back at the darkness before my rebirth might have something to do with it, along the fact my infant mind can handle my adult one, the bottom line becomes that a child's mind cannot handle the thinking process of an adult's, it would cause a huge amount of strain, I also thought of it being an Ootsutsuki trait, but shot that down immediately because I can't prove it, so I left it alone for the time being.

Ashura bristles at me. "What's that supposed to mean!?" I just stared at him like he biggest idiot on the planet.

'Ancestor like descendant, I now know where Naruto and Hashirama gets it from.' I thought a little despairingly, but mostly exasperation.

Indra elaborates for him before I could, dumbing it down sounds more like it. "It is as she said Ashura, she is telling you to either leave, or stay here and be quiet, and let her study in peace. Is that right little sister?" He inquires.

Just because I'm feeling sassy, I nodded, I turned my head to the side, closed my eyes with my nose in the air with a hmph, and sniffed haughtily, I can sense Indra being amused by my response while Ashura just gaped like a fish, dead in the water.

I snickered at his expression, with Indra joining before focusing back on our studies, I ignore Ashura's pouting look he sent at us, but otherwise remained quiet for a while.

Now that things have calmed down, Indra and I did our studies uninterrupted.

I was so focused on my learning, I didn't know that time had passed before I hear snoring that knocked me out of focus, looking at the other side of the board, I notice Ashura passed out with a little drool rolling down out of his mouth.

I was not the only one to notice as Indra did too, we look at each other, and smiled in synchrony. I watched as Indra place's a blanket over him to keep him warm and comfortable.

I began to feel sleepy as well, I yawned out involuntarily, rubbing my eyes.

"You tired, little sister?" Indra asked as he moves closer to me.

I said nothing, but I nodded, Indra places his hand on my head, giving it a little rub, I unconsciously lean towards him. "Well, it is getting a little late. go get some sleep, you've done enough studying for the night." He coaches quietly to me. Quite honestly, I have no objections, but a question passed through my mind.

"What about you?" I inquired softly. "You need your sleep too Big Brother." I pointed out.

"I will stay up just a little while longer, and don't worry about Ashura, I will bring him into his room once I'm done here." He answers softly.

Satisfied, though still a little concerned, but I don't try and press it. "Okay, goodnight Big Brother." I hugged him by his waist, he returns it, I let go of him, I put all the books back in their proper places, and waved goodbye as I reached the flapped-covered door, planning to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight little sister." I heard him whisper back to me.

One I reached my room, I moved under the blankets, and I passed out immediately.

 **(The next day: 3** **rd** **POV)**

Morning came, Durga wakes up with a mighty yawn, stretching her back with some good flexibility, getting out of the futon, putting both her robe and pants on, then placing the blankets in an organized fashion, and soon left to get some breakfast for the day.

It did not take long for me to reach the dining room, and just in time for breakfast to be served by the servants, looks at her father, and the two brothers sitting together on the table, waiting for her arrival.

"Good morning." She greeted them as she gets near to the table.

The trio looked at her, Indra gives her a smile, Ashura waves at her lazily, still looking drowsy, Hagoromo nods back with a small smile of his own, Durga bows to him before sitting down, then they begin to eat in a comfortable silence.

 **(Ten minutes later)**

After they finished they were lead outside, Hagoromo stands in front of them.

"Remember you two, training will begin in two hours, use this time as you wish, be back at the dojo when those two hours are up, be punctual." He instructs.

Yes father." They said at the same time, before Ashura grabs both arms of Indra and the younger sister, leading them to the room that have fishing rods and a net, Durga simply grabbed the net since she doesn't want to fish, but she volunteered to be support while they do.

But the third child of Hagoromo feels like a little left out for some reason when her father mentions training just those two.

 **(Five minutes later: 1** **st** **POV: Durga)**

We are walking to our destination, and I was becoming nervous, why? Because I had a hard time to develop the courage in asking my brothers about something important.

"Hey Durga."

I jumped, I blushed in embarrassment as both of my brothers are looking at me with concern.

"Y-Yes?" I squeaked, cursing myself silently for that.

"Something troubling you? You are showing unusual behavior." Indra probed gently as we stopped our walking.

"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself, what's eating you?" Ashura asked, he is showing a concern frown on his lips,

Seeing that there is no way out of this, I spoke with a bit of uncertainty. "Um, guy's?" I called to them softly

"Yes, Durga?" Indra asks me, encouraging me to go on.

I hesitated a little bit, but I steel myself "I know this is sudden, but am I ever going to partake in learning Ninshu like you and Ashura?" I asked, swallowing my nervousness with great effort, looking down with my growing long white hair covering my face from view.

I can sense that Indra looked surprised by my question, Ashura was as well he blinked once, then twice, they remained silent as they soak this in, once it did, in a rare case of seriousness, both looked at each other in a silent conversation for long moment, as if in an agreement, they nodded in a resolute fashion before looking back at me.

"We will ask Father about this when we get back little sister, we'll see if we can convince him to have you join us on our training." Indra declared to me.

I look up at both with hopeful eyes. "You mean it?" Normally I am in more control of my emotions, nor am I not one to get hopes up, ever, but my inner child has the uncanny ability to grace me with its presence on occasions, despite being an adult in a child's body, my body sometimes wins out my mind in the end.

It is annoying to say the least.

They nodded seriously, I pounce on them, as I hug their necks, saying thank you over and over.

Once they released themselves from my grasp, we moved onwards, this time I was ahead of them with a happy skip in my step.

It was not long before we arrived at our destination, and I am sitting right next to Ashura's fishing rod, it was held up by rocks to keep it standing while waiting for a tug, the same with Indra's too, we are sitting, waiting for a bite to alert us, I was playing with Ashura's pet dog called Shiro, a breed of my old worlds equivalent of an Akita Inu, he was here to keep me entertained for a whole hour.

It was not long until a tug on Indra's fishing rod alerted us that he caught one, and he wasted no second to wrestle with the fish. "I got one, and it's huge. Ashura! Get the net, Durga help me pull it out!" He ordered excitedly.

"Right!" Ashura and I exclaimed as I grab the rod to try to help him pull the fish out of the water, Ashura grabs the net and leans towards the water.

"Be careful, nice and steady, just like we practiced." Indra reminded me. I nodded with a huff of effort to keep it distracted.

"Ashura! get ready." I shouted. But I saw he was about to make a lunge, before I could tell him not to do it, it was already too late.

"Ashura!" I yelled at him in irritation as the rods string became lose.

Everything was quiet until that idiot emerges out of the waters, with a fish in the net as it tries to escape.

"Yeah! I got it you two, look!"

Indra sighed at his antics. "You are so impulsive."

I pouted angrily at Ashura. "Idiot." I said with a glower, the yet to be Senju ancestor had the decency to look sheepish.

Ashura's fishing rod sprang to life, diverting our attention to it, we grab hold of it quickly.

"You got one too!"

"I see it!" Ashura yelled back as he helped us pull the fish as hard as we could.

"It might be bigger than yours." He remarks, glee in his voice, I held back a snort.

Oh Ashura, ever the optimist.

With all our might, we pulled, but we lost our balance, and we fell, our target flies overhead with a loud thump in the grass, Shiro runs ahead, making barks along the way, we got up, and we followed the dog.

When we reached where the fish is supposed to be, to the disappointment of Ashura and I, it was not what we expected.

"Oh man, it was only driftwood." Ashura moaned, I shook my head at his rotten luck, I look at Indra walking towards the log, and my breath hitched when Indra did a suspiciously familiar hand sign, to Ashura's surprise, if for slightly different reasons, the log poofed into smoke, and a fish took its place as it was shaking erratically since it was on solid ground.

It confirmed on what he did just now.

"Amazing! That is a huge fish I caught." I too, was surprised by the size of it, shaking my head, I look at Indra picking up the fish, we move in front of him.

"Good job Ashura, you caught one!" The future ancestor of the Uchiha clan praised his brother.

"Yeah, nice one!" I praised him while giving him a pat on a back.

"Thanks guy's." Ashura blushed as he scratched his head, feeling bashful, but I can see the questioning look he was giving Indra.

"Elder Brother, what was that thing you just did?" He asked, but Indra didn't answer.

I then remembered something, and I asked out loud. "Uhm, guys?" I caught their attention. "Shouldn't we head back? Our two hours is almost up." Both perked at this, and in sync, we got the rods, the two fish and the nets, then left in a hurry. It was almost time for their Ninshu training.

With me possibly joining them.

 **(Minutes later)**

Taking the fish to the chefs for them to cook later, we made it just in time as Father and the other, much more older students are waiting for us at the front of the dojo entrance.

"Ah, you three have arrived, before we begin, Indra would like to show everyone what he told me this morning, Indra, if you may." We are then herded around. I would have questioned him what he meant, but stopped myself, recalling what is going to happen in this part of the filler episode, so I kept to myself.

I stand alongside with father and Ashura as we watch Indra sitting cross-legged, then he does the hand signs I know all too well, he placed his hand outward, and fire bursts out, much to everyone's shock.

"Whoa!"

I was amazed as well, but for different reasons as I bear witness to the origins of the very hand signs that the shinobi in the future use for their jutsu.

I snapped out of my trance as Ashura runs towards Indra in excitement, I followed him at a much more subdued pace.

"W-What did you just do, Elder brother?!" Ashura probed while he grabbed his hand to inspect it.

"When infusing chakra to release the power, I noticed the formation on your hands make a difference. I think you can use various powers by the way you shape and combine your fingers."

"Really?" Ashura probed.

Indra nods. "So, I'm calling the formation of your hands "sign" and the manifestation of the power "jutsu.""

"That's amazing! Elder Brother!" I see him ranting off for a few minutes, the other pupils gathered around, before I decided to cut in.

"Big Brother." Indra looks at me.

"What is it little sister?"

I took a deep breath. "Remember what we talked about on our way to the pond?" The inquisitive stares from both the older pupils, and Father was obvious, but I paid them no heed for the moment.

It took a few seconds, before they remembered exactly what we spoke about.

Indra nodded seriously, Ashura did as well, before they both turned their attention to our Father, who slightly had his head slightly tilted in curiosity.

"Is there something that troubles you, my children?" He asks with a hint of concern.

Indra answered him, I was standing between both him and Ashura. "We are wondering if it is possible Durga can join us in training the ways of Ninshu along with us?" He asked straightforwardly.

"Yeah, I mean, she is allowed to, right Father?" Ashura spoke after him with less finesse.

The older pupils we're surprised by this as they mutter to themselves, not that I blame them, but Father is my real concern, would he say no? or would he say yes?

"Hmmm…" He stares at me for a moment as he plays with his beard a little bit, before slowly replying. "I don't have a firm reason to say no, but what has brought this on Durga?" So, he's not entirely against the idea, but mildly curious, that's reasonable, I suppose.

"Well." I played with a couple strands of my hair a little before continuing onwards. "It's just that I was never given the chance to try and see if I have the potential to learn Ninshu, and I also realized I never thought about asking you personally if I can participate with everyone else here. So, can I Father?"

I watch him closely as he looks back at me with his Rinnegan eyes piercing into my soul, I and everyone else held on in bated breath, what felt like an eternity, he nods and replies.

"Very well, we will see if you show promise to the Ninshu arts, but it will not be easy, even more so at your current age, so you can't push yourself into rushing into things you can't handle, make sure both Indra and Ashura are present to supervise you at all times."

"YES!" And just like that, I couldn't hold it in, I jumped into the air with my fist in the air, and yelled loudly, I froze when I realized what I just did, I look at everyone, who look their trying their hardest not to burst out laughing, Ashura was no better as his shoulders were shaking in trying to control his laughter from coming out, Indra smiles happily, but he was shaking his head with mirth in his eyes.

The last nail on the coffin was Father was smiling at me with a twinkle behind his own eyes, I try to glare at everyone with my best glare I could muster, but it was ruined with a huge blush dusting off my cheeks, and that was the last straw for everyone as they chuckle, sans Indra and Father.

Ashura is the opposite, as he is practically busting a gut.

To put it simply, it is a rare treat for anyone to see me lose myself to my excitement, and they savor every. Last. bit of it.

"Hey! It's not that funny?!" I yelled at them in embarrassment.

But it seems to make them laugh even more as I would no doubt look cute in front of them. I hissed at them with a look of an offended kitten, it made them laugh even harder, my intimidation attempts reduced to a failure, I subconsciously crossed my arms, puffing my cheeks, and glare somewhere else. Indra was the only one to try and calm me down as he rubs me on the head.

Once things settled down, we went inside the dojo to get onto the next lesson.

 **(A few minutes later)**

I sit in a lotus position, my Father is sitting in front of me the same way, as he regards me with critical eyes.

"Durga."

Knowing a command when I heard it, I sat ramrod straight, and give him my outmost attention.

When I was ordered to move in the center of the dojo, he then instructs me to do meditation, explaining that before we do anything, I must first try to awaken the Chakra inside me that is yet to be unlocked.

"Are you ready?" His voice pierced through our staring contest.

looking at my left from the far corner of the dojo, seeing Indra and Ashura standing on the sidelines, along with the other unnamed disciples, watching us.

I steeled myself as this is my first attempt, taking deep calming breaths. "Yes!" I responded resolutely.

Father nodded, that is all the confirmation he needs.

"Then proceed."

As the signal was given, I closed my eyes, taking calming breaths as I focus on looking for my chakra that is hidden deep within me.

 **(Durga's Mindscape)**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that only a familiar darkness lies ahead.

'Ah, this place again.' I think to myself, the feeling is almost nostalgic in being here again, until…

'Wait a minute, something's off, why do I feel like I'm standing on solid ground?'

I then look down, and indeed, for some odd reason, and to my outmost surprise, I really am standing on solid ground, yet there is nothing there.

A little weirded out, I decided to move a foot, and it's like I'm touching ground.

I almost jumped out of my skin from shock when I saw ripples of light emerging from underneath my foot, followed by a sound that echoes throughout the darkness, something like you hear when inside in a cave, so I then try the other foot, another ripple appears to repeat the process with every step I take.

With courage I never knew to possess, I moved onwards in hopes of finding my chakra that is no doubt hiding around here somewhere.

'Easier said than done as I am walking in the middle of literary freaking nowhere.' I grounded, I grit my teeth as impatience swirls in my gut, just I was about to give up, but I started to feel something, or maybe it was more like sensing, whatever the case, it's calling to me, I moved in the direction as my gut is leading in a different direction, before I could do anything, a huge flash of light illuminates the darkness, catching me off guard.

But I couldn't scream though, much to my shock, I tried again, but no change to the silence forced on my tongue, seeing that it was no use, I look back at the cause of my temporary panic as the lights died down.

I was once again left in shock as I stand in front of a huge set of stairs that belong to a huge Aztec-like building, one that looks similar to the pyramid of Argus from MK: Armageddon.

But what catches my eye is the massive vector blue colored flames that could be seen from here, even from the great distance between us, I can feel it from here, lick of embers flickering out embers on occasions.

That is when I knew that source of light was chakra, my chakra.

'And standing at the very top of the pyramid. I don't know why my mind made it, best not to question it for the sake of whatever sanity I have left.' Nodding myself, deciding to just head up there and get this over with.

Walking up the stairs felt like forever for me, until at last, I reached the very top.

The power it's exuding is simply massive, monstrous even, theres simply no way to describe its power. It was placed on a big, squared platform meant to hold my chakra in place, and it seems to be getting brighter whenever I get closer, as a matter of fact, the closer I get, the more I feel the longing coming from the huge flame of chakra, almost like it calling me to use it to its fullest potential.

Reluctance courses through me as I am uncertain whether I should get closer or not, but at the same time, I know I will accomplish nothing if I stand there like an idiot.

With a leap of faith, I moved closer and closer as I raised my hand towards it, until the unexpected happened, my chakra begins to glow even brighter, tendrils slowly move at my hand, licking at my skin, another ember like stream touches my other hand, and guiding towards it.

Feeling safe from its touch, I got closer, until I was in the center of it, becoming engulfed by its radiance, before my vision goes completely away, a chill went down my spine as a familiar voice reaches me.

" **Soon my child, our next meeting is drawing near."**

Then everything went white.

 **(Back to Reality)**

"Durga!"

I snapped my eyes open to see myself back in the dojo, whipping my attention at my front to see my Father standing before me with his signature staff placed in a guard stance, his eyes are slightly widened, from what? I do not know.

"Father, what is wrong?" I asked with concern as I stand up, noticing that the others have their backs in a wall farthest from the two of us, including Indra and Ashura who were giving me looks of shock, and astonishment?

Huh.

I look around, only to be left in shock to what I see before me, I almost drop my jaw in the process.

What was once a dojo have suffered heavy damage, the floor has huge cracks and tatters that follow up the pillars, which are barely holding the roof, the other disciples were shaking badly from whatever it is that I have done.

I look at my hand, noticing that it is shaking badly, but when a drop of liquid lands on my palm, confused, I feel something running down my eyes that is when I knew immediately.

I was shedding tears.

But I'm not even feeling sad.

So why?

"Durga!"

The voice of both my brothers pierced my confusion like a spear, when I see both running towards me, only to be almost tackled to the ground, but I regain my center of gravity, I look up at Father to see him give a breath of relief.

"Father." I called out to him, which he heard me, giving me his full attention. "What happened? Did I do all of this?" I gestured with an open hand to the entire area, Indra and Ashura lets me go as they stared at me with surprise.

The old man hmms slightly before replying carefully. "Not intentionally no, but rather that, it was done by your chakra when you managed to unlock it from its dormant state." He revealed.

My eyes flew wide in shock from this, my chakra did this? How!?

My question must have reached my face as he answered. "It is due to the conclusion, that you, Durga, have an absurd amount of untapped chakra within you, with levels I have never seen, hence, the result of what you see before you now." He swipes his shakujo to the whole area to prove his point.

I was completely floored by this knowledge, I would have drop on my knees, if my brothers didn't have by the arms to keep helping me standing.

One thing I know for certain is that this is going to take a while to take in.

 **(Several months later.)**

I give the first attack by sending an open palm strike towards Indra's torso, but he swats it aside, then retaliates with a left roundhouse kick aimed at my head, on instinct, I blocked the approaching appendage with my forearm, wincing a little from the amount of force I received, but ignored it as I swipe his other leg that was open for an attack.

But Indra lands on his feet, and does a backflip, we stare at each other, breathing heavily, sweat building up, then he charges back at me, I respond in kind as we continued our assault against each other with various punches, jabs, palm strikes and kicks, ignoring the awe looks from the spectators, including Ashura, sans Father for we have been at it for no more than six minutes.

Throughout these last months, ever since awakening my chakra, I have become more active like some energizer bunny from hell, I have been training nonstop, I have shown proficiency in my combat capabilities, my high amounts of chakra did not stop growing, in fact, it just kept expanding as the more I train, the stronger it is becoming, and the results did it no justice when it was first unlocked through my meditation, and my large pool of chakra just simply burst forth, leaving everyone, including me to be shocked of how much I possess in my body.

We were given a couple days off, mostly due to my unintentional chakra burst nearly destroying the dojo, and when the repairs were finished we continued to try to retrain my level of focus, it got me mad as all the things I went through, all that time and effort was just simply blasted straight to hell, so Father had me to start all over again.

I sent an elbow strike towards Indra's solar plexus, it hits home as my brother spit out a bit of saliva, I then grab his arm to do a judo flip, slamming him hard.

"That's enough! The winner of this match goes to Durga!" The proctor declares, with everyone clapping with enthusiasm.

Indra was shocked from the defeat, staring at me, I let go of his arm, then I offer my hand with the sign reconciliation.

"That was a great, Big brother, I really did have a blast sparring with you!" I said with a happy smile, still sweating from the fight, Indra's shock was replaced with a smile of his own as he accepts the sign of reconciliation, I can the proud look he is giving me.

We were interrupted when Ashura jumped on us with both arms wrapped around our necks. "That was the most awesome fight I have ever seen you two! You were going at it like crazy!" He exclaims with a big toothy grin, while having some bandages and bruises from his last sparring match with Indra.

We were allowed the moment to celebrate some more before a fake cough brought our attention, Father had his hand in fist in front of his mouth, indicating he has something to say, the three of us then sat in a seiza position in front of the old man.

He regarded us for a few moments before saying the first thing to come out of his mouth. "From my observations, you have shown great results in your hard work to reach new heights, striving to be better at what is accomplished here today, all I have can think to say is that you did well." He praised us.

We silently preen from that before he continued. "But, keep in mind that I notice a few openings in your respective fighting styles, I advise you to fix those glaring weaknesses in the future." He warns us, we nodded in respect.

He nods back. "Now, Durga."

"Yes Father?" I questioned.

He looks at me for a minute before replying. "You can run along, the rest of the day is yours as you see fit, I need to have a few important words with your brothers."

I raised a mental eyebrow at this, but I thought nothing of it as it is not my business, I look back at my two boys beside me, who looked back with some confusion, but shrug it off.

Looking back at the old man. "By your leave, Father." I stood up, and I bowed to him before I walked out of the dojo to get myself cleaned up from the sweat I accumulated, when I was done , I walked out of the area and go somewhere to be alone for a while.

Since I was given the rest of my time for myself, Indra and Ashura are still training via father's orders, I suspect that it's due to the fact they are training to become his successors to bring peace to the world, why I was not part of the equation, I do not know, but I was not interested in succeeding him anyway, so I didn't voice it.

Even though I know that it was Ashura that is to be chosen for such a mantle, but that won't stop me from at least trying my absolute best to support Indra, maybe even save him from the darkness that Zetsu seduced him with.

As I am walking through a path to reach upwards to one of the big mountains I could find, and it was not long before I reached my intended destination.

A hiding spot that not even my brothers know about, and I prefer it to keep it like that, standing before me is an edge that shows a wide view of the whole land, a big oak tree near to the said edge, with a huge roaring waterfall that leads the way bottom, I walked towards the oak tree and rest my back on the thick trunk, getting myself comfy as I gaze into the horizon.

"No matter how many times I've been to this place, it helps takes my mind away from my problems, and my breath is taken away from seeing nature in all its beauty when I first found this spot, not even my old world can trump this." I said with a whisper, marveling at the whole sight, as I think on what I am going to do, mainly involving the future-yet-to-be.

Starting with Indra's new innovative way to use chakra through hand signs, while it is all fine and dandy, but I am not so delusional to think that problems won't arise from this.

Ninjutsu.

Where Ninshu was used to create peace and unity, Ninjutsu was designed as a counterpart to cause wars and strife, I am more than completely certain black Zetsu will try to tempt Indra to stray from the path.

'But when though?' I thought to myself, it's been months, and no sign of Indra's Sharingan have surfaced yet, I don't even know or recall how he got it in the first place, cursing myself from my lack of knowledge, but calm down knowing that panicking will get me nowhere, as the intervals were never specific, that or I was not paying attention as I should have.

I shook my head from those thoughts, and just continue the tranquility of the area. "But even so, it was a good day for me, I have been committing to training in the ways of Ninshu ever since Indra found a new way to use chakra through hand signs, and to say it is a little hard would be putting it mildly." I closed my eyes, I just sighed tiredly.

Finger dexterity was a bitch to learn.

It was not long before I passed out, deciding that it doesn't sound bad to take a nap, its still morning, so I decide to catch some lost sleep.

 **(Inside Durga's dream)**

I open my eyes to see instead the familiar darkness I grew attach of, I am standing in front of an unknown grassy plain field, that spans far and wide, with the moon being full to illuminate the whole area that my eyes can be allowed reach.

"This is new." I mused as I continue to observe my surroundings.

Until I felt like something, or someone was watching me, I turn around, only to see no one there, I just shrug it off as it was just my imagination.

" **Wake up child."**

I jumped from the voice, it rings familiar to my ears as I try to look for it.

" **Your brother is in danger."** It spoke, almost urgently.

My brother? In danger?

As if it heard my thoughts. " **Yes, now go, its time for you to wake up, quickly!"** It yells.

I suddenly woke up as I began to feel this dark feeling in my gut, I try to ignore it at first, but it was proving to be difficult as it was getting to the point I can't ignore it any longer, it was as if a bad omen was gonna happen soon, and I don't like it, with new energy, I stood up from my sleeping area, looking up, noting that it is noon, indicating I was sleeping for a long time. "Somethings wrong." I whispered. anxiously.

I was never one for superstition, but ever since I was murdered by a speeding underground train, and being reborn to this world, I have learned to follow my gut from that day onwards, never again to ignore it. So, without thinking, I abruptly started running, with no time to waste, I make way towards the source of this twisted sense of foreboding in my gut.

I jumped over a rock, pushed out branches, and jumped over a ravine, and spear my way through the bushes, trying to endure the stinging sensation from the thorns, I then jump from branch to branch to move things along a lot faster.

"C'mon, I am almost there." I murmured desperately, but the wrenching feeling only became worse.

"AHHH!"

I snapped my head to the source of that scream; my eyes widen in fear and terror as I realize who it belongs to.

'Ashura!' with new energy, I ran to where it originated from, but the sounds of trees being knocked over only worsens my fears of what is happening, when I have at last reached my destination, I dropped down, getting up from my kneeling position, I look forward.

 **RAM!**

 **Squeak!**

Only for my heart to freeze. Time slows to a crawl as I bear witness Shiro to be rammed by a wild boar, but it didn't stop there, it then smash into Ashura a second later.

 **Ba-dum**

Something within me snapped as I saw only red from seeing Ashura about to be killed.

"AHHHHHH!" Screaming in rage against my own will as I burst forth from the trees as I ran to the boar, ignoring the cries of my brother and his friends hiding up in a tree, it became confused from my foolish attempts to attack it head on.

By the time I reached it, too little too late did it realize it's mistake.

I have unknowingly fused chakra into my fist that was visible for all to see, case in point by the sharp gasps from my audience and ram it into it's nose, there was a loud sound mixed between broken bones and twisted flesh as it was sent flying to a tree with a sick thud.

"Holy crap! Did you guys see that?" One of my brothers' friends exclaimed from above a tree.

But I was far from done as I didn't give it a chance to recover as I then ran towards it, only to again slam my other fist into it's sides, and bear witness-even when in a rage- it making contact with another tree while snapping the first one that tumbled down, resorting the giant pig to squeal in pain while seeing the shocked faces of Ashura, his friends, and soon Indra that arrived a second later in my peripheral vision.

I drop down on my knees from the loss of adrenaline of the whole ordeal, and the only thing I saw was the concern face of Indra, with Ashura soon followed.

Durga, are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" the brown haired boy asked in concern as he inspects me to see if I suffered any injuries.

Huffing out a breath, I replied. "Yeah, I'm okay." But, before I could say anything more, I saw the giant brown furred beast used this chance to get back up and started running towards us.

Or rather specifically towards Indra.

"Indra look out!" Without thinking, I pushed him out of the way, his surprised turn horror expression was the last thing I saw before a huge amount of force me on the side, a white flash of pain, then everything went black.

 **(Location: Unknown: 3** **rd** **POV)**

Durga opened her eyes, and she sees herself sprawled in an unfamiliar place.

Getting up, she sees a vast plain of grass, looking up to see the stars and galaxies overhead, and the moon itself is full and has its ivory glow shining upon her, looking back down, and right in front of her red orbs are the same tendrils from back then, so much full of life as ever, small voices being heard, soothing melodies being sung, and the sounds of child laughter echo far.

" **Beautiful, isn't it?"**

Stiffening, not daring to move from her spot, as if it would disturb the place.

'That voice.' She thought.

" **Why are you so afraid, my child? Why are you so tense?"** It asks her.

Taking a very deep breath, trying to bring all the courage she can muster, which is hard to do, answered truthfully. "For it is because I do not know you, I do not know who or what you are, you'll forgive me if I am a little on edge, especially when a complete stranger invades my head, my safe haven where no one should ever be permitted to tread upon." Durga was about ready to bolt right then and there, if this person has any hidden agendas towards her that are malicious, then she would try to flee.

The voice spoke again, though a giggle resonates throughout the area, and the green tendrils glowed even brighter as they brushed past her, but still doesn't drop her guard. **"I see, I suppose I can't fault you for that, for some complete stranger to just appears in one's mind would keep anyone on their toes, but you shouldn't be so stiff around me."**

Resisting the urge to scoff, she expressed her doubts as she looks around. "And I'm supposed to take your word for it? This is our first time meeting each other."

A mirthful giggle emerges from almost around. **"Technically this is more than our first meeting, and I promise, no harm will come to you here, Susan."**

She freezes on the spot, if she wasn't in the world comprised in her mind, her heart would've stopped right then and there when the voice uttered that name.

Clenching her fists to stop herself from lashing out "I haven't used that name in the last seven years. I never told anyone of it, and yet how does someone like you come to know it?" It took all she had not to let her growing anger take control because the reincarnated soul did not miss the implications, thus she begins to connect the pieces together when the voice mentioned about this being their second meeting.

The voice did not answer, at least not verbally as the tendrils began to glow even more brighter as they move in the front, beginning to swirl around like a maelstrom, forcing herself to cover her eyes with her sleeves as it was proving to be too much.

As things began to settle, she moves down her arms to gaze upon that soon left her bug-eyed as she sees something.

Or rather someone.

Standing before the daughter of the sage of the six paths is arguably the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, standing to be at a ridiculously height of seven feet tall, appearing in her early twenties, a heart shape face, knee-length hair as white as her own with matching slim eyebrows, pupiless, ethereal green eyes that reflect off the tendrils that have calmed down to a peaceful state from her dramatic entrance, wearing a green kimono of intricate designs that also show off an impressive bust that could be within the D-cup range, child bearing hips as well, no footwear whatsoever on her person.

And for some reason, she smells and feels like everything you would find in nature, the smell of the salt in the oceans, plants, and soothing winds that touch your skin and hair, you name it.

Her eyes however are what caught Durga's attention, for they are staring at her with something that only a mother would give to her child, which she finds suspicious, if a little weird.

She also can detect the power and authority she holds, with great curiousity, she tries to go deeper, thanks to discovering that she is a chakra sensor, only to regret it immediately as she was forced to her knees, because by god himself does she have it in immeasurable levels, if you ask Durga, she can say this without shame that she is terrified out of her soul, even her father doesn't hold this much power, when comparing him to this woman, would be like trying to compare a fickle candlelight to a raging supernova.

It may be an exaggeration on Durga's part, but she can say with outmost certainty that this mysterious person's power is on the supernatural scale, and she is inside her own head for goodness sakes!

" **So, we meet face to face at last, Susan."** She chirp's happily.

"Wha-who-who are you?" Durga stammered unconsciously as she took a step back in genuine fear, her moment of weakness displayed as her pupils dilate, body shaking as tears are threating to spill, the much older woman smiles at the young child with endearment, as if understanding of the inner turmoil she is going through, she walks slowly towards the little girl with elegance and grace, Durga would have moved further away from her, if she didn't hit her back against something.

Looking behind her back reveals to be the most gigantic tree she has ever seen, collosal would be more of an accurate description, filled with a lot leaves, vibrant with life.

Looking back, she almost squeaked as the woman was kneeling before her, her hands now holding her cheeks, Durga blushed from the close contact, her older self would have pushed her away, but wouldn't dare in fear of angering this green-clad woman, the primal fear that comes only from the soul is still screaming at her, but she can't do anything as the source of her fears is still caressing her cheeks tenderly.

But she felt a sensation probing into her mind, but it was over as quick as it started, looking at the one before her, what she hears next broke the camel's back.

" **Those eyes, those incredibly, beautiful crimson eyes, lies a soul, suffering from past scars, even when you've been given new life here in this world, albeit accidentally, your memories that I have seen remain intact, such a strong soul, yet so vulnerable, and I am most shocked of the knowledge you carry involving key events in the future, as well as the fate of your own brothers."** She whispers softly as she runs her fingers through the younger girls' hair.

Durga says nothing, tears are sliding down from the sheer terror she is paralyzed with, her bravado all but forgotten as a hiccup or two erupts from her throat as realization struck her.

She knows. This woman knows!

All her secrets.

All her thoughts.

Everything that makes her…Well...her!

Everything!

Along with the future.

One that she has worked so hard to keep such knowledge a secret, away from others, especially black Zetsu.

And yet, all of that has been amounted to nothing in the face of this woman!

'Da-Damn it!' She couldn't take it anymore, all semblance of reason and logic has been thrown out the window, her inner child from this life has been unshackled, her privacy invaded by this very being who is clearly not human in the slightest. With all sense of control gone, she began to cry her heart out, her head tilted downwards, covering her face with her arms as it was shadowed by her hair, she sits down, and curls herself into a ball.

 **(The Unknowns POV)**

The sight nearly broke my heart, I have just basically invaded her privacy, having no reason of looking into her memories without permission in the first place.

Feeling guilty and ashamed at what I have done, I could only come up the only thing I could think of, that is by trying to comfort the crying child, lifting her up-who was not even attempting to resist at all-and hold her closely to me, sitting down with my back against the trunk of the huge tree, shushing her gently while cooing. The life tendrils slowly move around us as if sensing the stress from the younger girl due to all the fear towards me, their mother and creator, hoping to calm her down, as they try to convey that she is one of us.

While I think back to what cause such insensitive actions from myself.

It all started when the so-called divine tree appeared via crash landing from beyond the stars, at first I thought nothing of it until I notice, that to my growing horror, it was sucking the life out of the planet the second it first arrived, and when Kaguya ate the fruit did things have gone from bad to worse in a couple of years, only to have her two sons rebel against her, they won in the end as they created a prison made for that wench, that which became the moon, made from the earth itself.

But victory was short-lived.

For their battle has caused untold amount of damage to the planet itself, and the planet was a lot madder than people thought, as punishment, I have set out plaques and natural disasters in my wake, their desires for war caused by greed doesn't help matters at all as it was brought Kaguya to lose her mind from the power she attained from the fruit, and by extension the Juubi.

But what fueled my unfounded fears to skyrocket when the winds pick up that another child about to be born from the Rinnegan users' wife.

Fearful, if a little curious as I see the life tendrils were growing ecstatic, more so then usual, telling me that something is different about this one, hence I decided to investigate personally, when I reach the source of their little interest did I now understood what they were telling me.

The soul of the third child yet to be born inside the womb is old! Early twenties in fact.

With our first meeting in that darkness that was the mothers' womb, I was compelled with curiosity, so I made the choice into seeing what was inside the older souls' mind, her memories specifically, and what I saw, to say what I felt would not be aptly put into words of the immeasurable shock that coursed through me.

Another world with technology more advanced.

Another world rich with history.

Another world with centuries of hate, the horrors of war and bloodshed.

Another world with dozens of mythical gods, including the Shinto gods that coincide on this world.

But the most shocking of them all is the future that has yet to happen, will happen.

The Ootsutsuki clan theorized to be in fact aliens from a faraway place unknown even to the child before her.

And all of that was believed to be some T.V show in her old life, was real here!

And by goodness this girl was a plethora of knowledge.

And now she understands why the tendrils of life were so taken with her, she could be the one to prevent key events, or to allow them to stay the course.

Infinite Tsukuyomi.

I grit my teeth from the most revolting Jutsu ever created, seeing the memories from this girl of what it's true purpose is sickens me to no end, I was right to look into her memories, but guilt was eating at me since I had no right to do that, but the opportunity was too much for me to pass up.

'But that is no excuse, but this also comes with a chance to make amends with Durga, speaking of which.' I look down to see her done crying, but the fear on her tear-stained face still lingers, her shoulders shaking doesn't ease my shame at all in seeing her so vulnerable, that strong-willed woman in her old life was replaced with a frightened child, a reminder of her first life's early childhood, due to lack of love from her first parents.

I was appalled from the shallowness from those two, using their daughter, their own flesh and blood as a cash cow just to get even more rich in society, but what nearly caused me to cause a cataclysm that even the Juubi would ran away from was that murderer that pushed into one of those trains as they called, almost sent me into a rage.

And that is when I made my decision, I will help this child in any way I can.

" **Child."** Said girl flinched, almost expecting an assault on her person, I felt a sting in my heart reaching out to her, that only made my decision to support her even more.

" **I have a proposition for you, would you wish to hear it?"** She looked apprehensive, but nodded mutely, not daring to voice it.

" **What if I were to tell you that I can help you out against the threat of Kaguya, this Black Zetsu, along with the whole Ootsutuski clan?"** The look of curiosity was easy to see, she meekly gestures at me to go on.

" **And to aid you against this threat in the future, you need to be strong, if not powerful that no one could go raise their hand against you ever again."** The confusionfrom Durga was obvious, so I elaborated further.

" **What I am trying to say is, is that, you. Durga Ootsutsuki, do you wish to be my champion, a representative of me."** Shock appears on her face as I continued, but what sets it home would be my next words that will determine her fate, and the world.

 **"And you ask for my name, well, I never really had one, but from seeing through your memories of the many myths, I guess you could call me Gaia, ever-present, mother of earth, but more importantly..**." I look into her eyes with a loving smile as the tendrils move around us in a happy frenzy, as if sensing what will come next.

" **Do you wish to be my daughter?"**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **(Vajra) It is finished at last y'all, I hope the wait was worth it for you boys and girls out there, I have nothing much more to say than to leave a review, I will feel loved if you do, don't forget fave and follow me to the next chapter, but Nemesis Titan is calling me for chapter 4 at the moment, so for those who love this chapter, be patient, I had to do 24 pages worth of words to get this done to your satisfaction, no doubt some grammar flaws will be hiding from me, so dont be afraid to point them out. But for now, Wrath of Vajra, signing off!**


End file.
